My Escape
by Moka Mint
Summary: 14 year-old Amu has just escaped from her home, while she finds herself saved my the hottest guy she had ever seen. She agrees to stay at his house, but finds herself falling for him...This is where the romanticism begins...Kukamu
1. Chapter 1: At First Glance

**A Note From The Author:**

This is my 2nd fanfic…I hope you guys like this… =3 Please Review!

Thanks a lot…=3

**Chapter 1**

**At First Glance**

"Just a little more," I told myself, reaching the forest.

This was actually the place I wanted to be. No one to bother me at all, telling me what to do, or hitting me for not obeying them.

I needed peace and quiet.

"Just keep on walking, Amu. You're almost there,"

My feet were killing me, after walking so much I guess it was just natural. Anyways, this was much better that staying in that house.

I panted a bit, exhausted after walking for an entire day. I didn't know where I was, but I never wanted to return to my _family_, ever again.

Would they even look for me once they realized I had ran away?

…

Wait.

…

I never ran away.

I escaped.

A laugh escaped my mouth, making me shiver. It had been long since I had laughed.

I was just so happy I had escaped, never again would I ever go there….

I walked more into the forest, while the sounds of the city faded away behind me.

The clouds began to cover up the starry night, a cool breeze passing by me.

I had to live with those 2 who called themselves my _parents_ for over 13 years…

Now I was sick of this.

Them beating me, not letting me go out, cussing, etc.

I had endured long enough.

After all, now I could go and follow my own path in life, wherever that would take me.

Tiny water droplets began to fall from the gray sky. Suddenly it started to rain, hard.

I took cover under a tree, though it didn't help much. So, I decided to rest there for a while.

A nice thought ran through my mind.

_I have nothing to worry about anymore._

**Kukai POV**

I just had to run away, to escape from her.

I can't believe Utau would have cheated on me!

The image of them both, her new boyfriend and her, kissing each other passionately replayed in my head.

While I just stood there, like a complete idiot, not knowing that after all these years together, she had played with me.

My legs ran as fast as they could, until I found myself inside the forest. I used to come here a lot to think things through, but for the past few months, I had forgotten about it.

It started to rain, but I didn't care.

Let the rain wash away my pain, sadness and anger away.

I couldn't believe that was the same Utau that had captured my heart. She seemed so changed than when I first met her.

_Oh God, What should I do?_

I said up to the sky.

I was already soaking wet. If mom had ever seen me like this, boy would I receive a good whacking.

_Is there a sign you could give me? _

_To lead me in the right direction?_

It was just then, when I saw her.

She had long pink hair and had on some dirty clothes, probably from the mud and rain.

The moment I saw her, my heart started beating out of control.

_She's Hot._

That's all I could think.

Until, of course, I saw her collapse onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Hottie

**A Note From The Author: **

Really busy week =3 mainly catching up with homework and studying a bit for tests… ha ha ha ;-)

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys really can cheer someone up :-)

Here's the next chapter…..Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to REVIEW!

Ai To Heiwa!

**Chapter 2**

**Hottie**

I woke up on a comfortable surface, which was kind of strange since I had been in the forest not too long ago.

I tried to get up and open my eyes, hoping that my escape yesterday hadn't been a dream, but my head started to spin around, making me land back on the pillow.

…

_Wait._

…

_Pillow?_

My eyes opened instantly to find myself on someone's bed.

There were lots of trophies aligned on bookshelves, some sports equipment and a school uniform hung in the open closet.

I was confused as to why I was in a guy's room, and more importantly, why I was on his BED.

Once this comment passed my head, I literally started to freak out.

What had happened yesterday in the forest?

I got up from the bed and almost fell down. My knees were wobbly, my head hurt, it was hot and my vision was kind of blurry.

Some pink slippers were placed next to the bed, so I put those on and started to walk down the stairs.

Hopefully I would find out my reason for being here.

Even though I knew it was completely WRONG to wake up some morning in a guy's room, my brain wasn't processing correctly the information. It was as if I wasn't there, but was seeing everything that was happening on the television.

The walk down the stairs was suicide. On almost every single step I fell over, but I took a hold of the wall.

The Kitchen on the far right was full of the morning light that entered through the open window.

I walked over to it, trying to check the surroundings, but staggered a bit.

The fresh breeze made a bit of the warm temperature I was feeling go away. Outside there were people passing by, mainly mothers, shopping for breakfast.

The scent of some chocolate covered crepes enveloped my nose and my brain.

I leaned in a bit more to smell them much better, while I closed my eyes and remembered the time I ate sweets.

*sniff, sniff*

_Ooops._

I almost fell over to the outside of the house, having been totally focused on that warm, delicious smell. If it weren't for somebody grabbing me from my waist, I would have hit myself pretty bad.

…

Okay.

That's when I realized that I wasn't alone in the kitchen.

"What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?"

I turned around and was amazed to see some boy.

Not just any boy, but a CUTE one.

No, wait, he wasn't SOME CUTE BOY.

He was THE HOTTEST GUY I HAD EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE.

_Maybe the bed I had awoken from earlier was his…_

His reddish-brown messy hair was so dreamy, his green eyes, and his muscular body. It was what every girl could dream of in a man.

I began to blush crimson red.

He was still holding onto my waist.

"Umm, no?" I answered quickly, as he had been waiting for an answer.

But I pointed outside.

" I was just smelling the bread early in the morning. But I guess I got carried away."

I grinned at him and he started laughing.

_Oh god, his laugh is so adorable! And he hasn't let go of my waist._

After some seconds I realized that he was no longer laughing. Instead, he was staring out the window.

I also turned around to see, and saw some blonde girl staring at us with a look of bewilderment on her pale face. He instantly let go of my waist.

Somehow I could sense that she was going to play a major role in my life from now on…


	3. Chapter 3: His True Emotions

**A Note From The Author: **

Hi Mina-san! I'm supposed to be studying for my test tomorrow but I'll do this first…hahahaha =3

Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter…

Pliz REVIEW!

**Chapter 3**

**His True Emotions**

It seemed as if an eternity had passed by, while I just glanced back at them both, tension was in the air.

_I wonder what had happened between these two._

A voice interrupted the bewildered looks of the guy next to me and that girl. Another guys' voice.

"Hey, Utau, What are you doing all the way over here? We don't have much time you know, pumpkin."

Everyone looked at where the voice was coming from. Sure enough, some guy came walking back to where Utau was. I guess you could say he was hot. He had black hair and green eyes, his fashion style was admirable. Black, blue and green.

"oh, yeah. I was just kind of tired from running, so I stopped." Utau grinned a bit, but I could see that she was sort of sad.

_From seeing the hottie next to me?_

As soon as she said that, he pulled me towards him, my back on his chest and closed the window shut. I could see Utau leaving with the handsome guy, hand in hand, obviously in love.

_Then why could I sense sadness?_

He closed the curtain, and also let go of me. I looked up at him and it seemed as if he was going to cry.

Something had obviously happened between them.

"umm," I said, he looked down at me, a bit angry about what had just happened. "Are you alright?"

He laughed a bit, trying to cover up his true emotions.

"Of course I am. What gives you the feeling that I'm not?"

"well, You looked as if you were about to cry, so, umm I thought…You know what? It's not my business so I should just stop talking."

I looked down at my feet apologetically.

_You stupid, stupid girl! You shouldn't get into his private life! That's none of your concern!_

I waited for those words from somebody… or maybe…

A flashback passed through my head, a single hand raised to strike at me….that was of course my mother…

I covered my head and closed my eyes.

"Please don't hit me!"

I waited for the slap to come, but surprisingly it didn't.

"Huh?" The cute guy said.

I stopped covering my head and opened my eyes, to look at him.

I had forgotten that I wasn't with my parents anymore. No one would hit me or tell me stupid for no reason at all.

A comment passed my head.

_God! Why'd the hell did you just say that? Now he's going to think you're stupid! You stupid girl!_

I closed my eyes again, not wanting to face him after I had said that.

Suddenly I felt his hand touch my forehead. My cheeks instantly reddened as my eyes opened.

_What's he going to do?_

To my surprise, he started to laugh. That genuine, adorable laugh… I felt as if I was in heaven...

"You really are delirious. Your fever hasn't calmed down since I brought you here yesterday after you collapsed. You'd better get to bed. I'll fix you some breakfast."

My brain returned to this world.

_I collapsed?_

"I collapsed? And then you brought me here? How'd that happen?" I was kind of confused, but I guess that was the reason why I couldn't remember anything.

He was already putting a pan on the stove.

"yep. I was just passing by, when I saw you collapse. So I brought you here yesterday night. My mom normally isn't here so I tend to all the house duties and stuff."

He saw the bewildered look on my face and understood.

"Don't worry, nothing else happened yesterday if that's what you're wondering. My mom is going to be back tonight from work and well, my dad is working in another state right now."

He returned his attention to what he was cooking, while I pondered a bit.

_Should I stay here with them? No, that wouldn't be okay. I couldn't just ask him if I could stay here for my entire life. Even though I wanted to. I really should be going back to my house…..or to some relatives house….but they would just tell my parents about it…I guess I would have to see where life can take me. I don't care if I have to live in the forest, as long as my family isn't there._

"I almost forgot," he said, "My name's Kukai Souma. What's yours?"

"Amu Hinamori. And It's nice to meet you."

I turned around and was about to walk back upstairs to get some rest when his voice stopped me.

"So, after your fever's gone down, I should take you to your house, huh? And anyways, why were you in the forest so late at night yesterday?"

My entire body stood stiff, remembering my escape. I could sense he was looking at me, but I ignored it and kept on walking.

"I was just passing by. Like you."


	4. Chapter 4: A Reminder Of His Ex

**A Note From The Author:**

I know you guys probably hate me by now,,,, but I didn't have any inspiration!

**Chapter 4:**

**A Reminder Of His Ex**

I woke up suddenly, to the sound of someone opening a door.

"Hey. I guess you forgot about the breakfast. Huh?"

I quickly raised my head to see Kukai smiling at me from the open door. One hand was hiding behind his back.

My eyes popped wide open.

"Damn it. I forgot about breakfast!" a low growl from my stomach was heard throughout the room.

I blushed, embarrassed.

"Ha ha ha," Kukai walked towards me and showed me what he had been hiding.

My breakfast.

"Cool! So, I get room service, huh? That's very convenient." I took a hold of the plate and started to eat.

Kukai sat next to me on the bed.

"I knew you would fall asleep. It's because of the medicine I gave you. I hope it's been helping."

I nodded a bit without stopping to look at him.

_God. The food was delicious! He cooks so well!_

I felt a light touch on my hair. I turned around to see that it was Kukai's hands. His eyes were full of appreciation as he twisted a strand of my pink hair. Even though I had seen him a lot now, I still couldn't get used to seeing someone as hot as him.

_I must be the luckiest girl in the world._

His mouth opened to speak, and I waited for a nice compliment and the sound of his voice once more.

"Your hair is weird."

…

…

_WHAT?_

"WHAT did you just SAY?" I looked at him angrily.

I mean, I had been waiting for a nice compliment, not the opposite.

He got up from the bed, giving me his back, while he walked out of the room.

"Hey, You! Don't turn your back on me! Let's finish this fight so just answer my question!" I had also gotten up from the bed, pointing an angry finger at him accusingly.

Hearing this last remark, he stopped. Then, he just took a glance at me with his emerald green eyes, making me feel lightheaded.

_His eyes, his eyes…._

My eyesight began to get foggy, as my knees began to feel wobbly. The whole room spun around me.

_Wait. What is this? What's happen-_

My knees finally gave up on me, as everything went black.

**Kukai's POV**

I tousled her hair a bit, fascinated by its color.

_Pink? How can someone's hair be pink?_

It also reminded me of something. Or someone. But I wasn't going to think about it now.

Her angelic face looked back at me, and I got a sudden urge of teasing her.

Hey, who can blame me? I just do it on impulse!

I could see that she was waiting for what I would say.

"Your hair is weird."

Amu's face showed a look of confusion.

I laughed in my head.

_Ha Ha! Teasing her is easy!_

Then she became angry.

_OOoops. Wasn't counting on that._

"WHAT did you just SAY?" she looked at me with fire in her eyes.

_Uh oh. Retreat!_

I got up casually from the bed, trying to avoid her face and walked out the door.

"Hey, You! Don't turn your back on me! Let's finish this fight so just answer my question!"

_Damn. Better face her now. _

_**Anyways, her hair wasn't weird….**_

I took a glance at her, thinking about what her hair actually made me feel like.

_**It was….**_

Amu's face had turned a pale color, while I noticed that the anger had faded from her eyes.

_**Actually….**_

She was just so beautiful. I opened my mouth to tell her the truth about her hair when I noticed that something was wrong.

_**Reminding me….**_

A breath escaped my lips as I ran towards Amu, her eyes closed and falling head-first on the floor.

_**Of Utau.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Lying and Loneliness

**Chapter 5**

**Lying and Loneliness**

I opened my eyes and figured out that I was once again on Kukai's bed.

_But how had I gotten here?_

"Amu? Are you awake already?"

I turned around and Kukai was standing up, next to the bed and visually relieved.

"Umm, yeah. Why? What happened?" I asked, casually.

He leaned down next to me and shoved a thermometer down my throat.

It beeped and he took it out, checked the temperature and looked even more relieved.

I, on the other hand, was trying to stop myself from throwing up.

"What did you do that for? You could have just asked. That was really rude you know."

I put a hand up to my throat and rubbed it.

"Your temperature's fine now. You gave me a scare a few minutes ago, you know."

He walked over to the window and stared outside.

"Why? What happened?"

I got up from the bed and stared around, trying to remember what had happened.

"You collapsed again. Good thing I saved you before you hit your head on the floor."

_I collapsed again?_

Then I remembered.

"Oh," I said, and then I laughed.

He looked surprised.

"What are you laughing about? You could have been really hurt."

"It's not that. It's because you've saved me 2 times already."

A grin played on his face.

"What do you mean 2? I also cured you from your fever, you know."

_So, I'm fine already?_

I glanced over at the clock. It read 5:30pm.

_It's getting late. I should leave already and not become a problem for him. Yep, that's best for everyone. Before he gets hurt with __**that**__._

"So, I'm fine already?"

Kukai looked back at me.

"Yeah, all fine because of your one and only hero, me." He gave me a thumbs-up and looked very enthusiastic.

_Okay, now's a good time as any._

"So, I guess I can go home now? My parents must be worried for me."

All the happiness died from his face.

"I guess." Then he suddenly showed a hopeful smile, "But I hope you can stay for dinner, right?"

I bit my lip.

_A little more time couldn't hurt, right?_

**KUKAI POV**

Once we finished eating dinner, Amu got all her stuff ready to leave. I locked the door and walked outside with her.

"I'll walk you to your house so nothing happens to you, alright?"

Amu quickly looked at me.

"Umm, no, you don't have t-to. I-I can go my-myself." She stammered.

_What was up with her?_

Oh.

Now I understood.

"You're afraid your parents will think wrong because you weren't there the whole day and you suddenly came back with a guy."

We both laughed.

She thought a bit and responded.

"Yeah that's why. But I guess you could accompany me."

"Of Course."

We both smiled at each other and started walking. I followed her lead.

"So," I said, trying to break the silence, "What are your parents like?"

There was some silence but she talked.

"Umm, well, normal. What are yours like?"

I laughed.

"I guess they're normal also. My mom is a stewardess and my dad works for a company in another state. I see him about once every 6 months. But it works out better this way, because I was never close to him."

She giggled.

"You tell me. My parents and I aren't very close either. Do you have any brothers?"

"Well, some already moved away. You know, for school. And the only other brother at my house is going to move out next week."

"I didn't really see anyone else."

"He, well, he likes having _fun_. If you know what I mean."

She stopped a bit.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's normal for a guy."

She turned to look at me.

"Are you like that?"

I answered quickly.

"NO. Of course not. I'm not thinking of doing that right now."

She smiled.

"Me neither."

Her eyes shone brightly in the darkness of the night.

_I think I'm going to like this girl. Even if I already like her._

**AMU POV**

_What am I going to do?_

I had been leading Kukai to my 'house' for about 10 minutes and there were a few problems:

1.-My house was in another city,

And,

2.-I wasn't going to go to my 'family' or 'house' anymore.

The street lights brightened up the entire dark city and the people on the street lessened. Mild wind blew, making the branches of the trees sway back and forth. It had been an excellent day and I didn't want to end it, but I guess this was the way it had to be. I was going to leave Kukai anyways, so why not do it now before he got hurt with **_that_**?

I stopped on a random street corner and turned around to face Kukai.

"Well, I don't want my parents to think about something perverted so I'll go on ahead. Okay?"

He smiled.

"Sure. Just take care, alright?"

I smiled back.

"Thanks for everything, Kukai. I really appreciate it."

We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

I was waiting for him to leave first so I could go to the forest, so I broke the silence.

"Umm, I think you better leave first. You know how the neighbors are."

Kukai gave me a thumbs up.

"Just don't forget about me, okay?"

I nodded.

_How could I forget about him at all? He was my savior. If he hadn't saved me, I would probably be in a hospital because of __**that.**_

_And I was going to keep __**that**__ a secret._

We said our goodbyes and he left.

I started to feel uneasy but headed towards the forest.

The wind blew harder making my hair get in my way.

_Don't tell me it's going to rain._

Small water droplets fell from the cloudy sky and hit me on my face.

_Great._

I casually walked down the street as if it wasn't raining. I guess I was too focused on what I was going to do now.

I entered the forest and felt my way through the branches.

_What was I going to do now?_

I felt lonely.

My parents didn't care about me. Nor did my family. And those back-stabbing friends in my former city weren't so good either. I couldn't count on anyone.

I had met someone nice, but I wasn't going to be able to see him anymore.

I had lied.

I couldn't stand when people lied to me, and I couldn't imagine what he would think about me after he found out.

I sat down beside a tree and closed my eyes.

No job, no money, no love.

_Could I survive this life?_

Anyways,

_Did I even want to?_

**A Note From The Author:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! be prepared for the next one!

(I wonder what will happen!)

**PLEAZE REMEMBER TO review! i want to know IF you guys actually want me to continue...DON'T BE A SILENT READER!**


	6. Chapter 6: Searching For Amu

**A Note From The Author:**

Hey everybody! I was amazed to see how many reviews I got from the last chapter so, I decided to make a LONG chapter now!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, especially to the anonymous 'Gigi' who gave me more ideas for this chapter, and those who just said that I had done a great job! I think you guys are the best for letting me know what you guys think.

Also, another Thank you to those who answered my Poll!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IT'S UP TO YOU IF YOU WANT A LONG CHAPTER IN A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Searching For Amu**

I returned to my house, and was surprised to find the lights turned on.

_I wonder, did she come?_

I opened the door and stuck my head in, wondering if it could be _her_.

"Hello?" I asked, while I walked in. It started to rain harder outside; the raindrops were hitting the windows fiercely.

_She must be explaining everything to her parents now. I wonder how it's going._

I snickered, remembering Amu.

No one was in sight as I walked through the house. Everything was really weird.

_She might have gone for something._

Sighing, I entered my room and was amazed to see my MOM rummaging through my stuff.

"What are you doing?" I said, feeling as if I had no privacy.

She turned around to see me and smiled.

"Oh hi baby~! Where were you?" she ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Mom!" She was now in the mood for never letting go of her youngest son.

"I thought you would be waiting for me like a good son. But I guess you don't really like me at all!"

She proceeded to pretend to cry all over my shirt.

I sighed.

_She sure had an immature mind._

"I was expecting you to come later so it's not my fault. Anyway, you should have called telling me you'd be coming earlier. I just went to do something I had to do." I said, rolling my eyes.

My mom stopped pretending to cry immediately.

"Oh?" she asked, wondering. "What did you have to do so badly that you couldn't be with your tired mother when she came back from working?"

I gulped.

_She would totally think wrong if I told her._

"Well, you see.." I totally looked the other way, trying to avoid her suspicious gaze.

My mom suddenly smiled.

"I know! You were out with a girl, right?"

A blush started to crawl onto my cheeks.

"No! Of course not.."

"Oh yeah?" Now my mom looked suspicious. "Then could you tell me to who this belongs to?"

She took out a pink cellphone and shoved it in my face.

_Shit. Amu forgot it._

My mom stood up and looked at me in the eyes.

"Is it your girlfriends'? What's her name, Utau?"

"Give it!" I said, angrily, remembering about her.

"Why are you mad? Did something happen between you guys?"

I looked away and ignored her.

"Oh." My mom said, sounding a bit interested. "Did you guys break up?"

I sighed a bit, and waited for the hurtfulness from that night to go away. Unfortunately it wasn't.

"I'll take that as a yes. But you should return it to her, you know."

I rolled my eyes.

"It isn't Utau's."

It hurt so much to just pronounce her name, I wasn't sure I would ever be able to forget her.

"Oh? You got a new girlfriend? You had her over? Oh my god!"

She sounded a bit excited then amazed me by grabbing me by the shoulders.

"You DIDN'T do anything bad, right? Like some accident that happened when she stayed over, involving the night?"

"No, of course not mom."

_Sheesh. _

_Wait._

_WHAT?_

"HUH? What do you think I did when she spent the night?"

My mom looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well, you know, when a girl and a guy like each other and the guys' parents aren't in the house, they-"

"OF COURSE NOT! She only had to spend the night because she was sick and it was raining! I slept on the floor, for your information!"

"Ooh~," She said, understandingly. "I thought that you had taken advantage of the situation." Then she hugged me.

"I knew my son wouldn't do something like that!"

I groaned.

_Anyways, I should return this to Amu. Before it gets darker._

"Well, I should get going. I gotta return her cell so, bye!"

I ran out of my room and headed to the front door.

It was still raining hard.

"Do you need me to drive you?" my mom had appeared behind me, with a worried face.

"Nah. I'm fine. It's just a little rain."

I took the black umbrella that was hanging on the wall and opened the door.

"Bye and take care, alright?" my mom said.

"Yeah. Sure." I gave her my thumbs-up.

The rain would not let up, even after 10 minutes.

I turned the corner and realized that this was the block where Amu's house was.

"I hope she's still awake."

The rain became more powerful than before and adding to that, the wind made it even harder to reach the houses.

"Now, I have to knock on each house to see which one's Amu's."

I knocked the door to each of the houses on that block but no one knew Amu.

"How can that be possible?" I said as I took cover under a tree from all the rain.

_I guess the best way is to call one of her parents._

I took out her pink cellphone and looked at her contacts.

It was easy because she only had two:

MOM and DAD.

I called her mothers cellphone and waited for a bit until someone answered.

"Amu? AMU! Is that you? Where are you? We've been waiting for some days, you know, young lady! You better come back and face the consequences for your actions!"

_WHAT?_

_Hadn't Amu returned home?_

"Amu isn't there?" I asked, a bit uncomfortable because of all the hysterical screaming.

"Who are YOU? And why do you have her cellphone?"

"Umm, she sort of forgot it at my house, so I was calling to tell her but-"

"You've seen her? Where is that Brat? Tell her to come back before her dad and I get even madder!"

"I don't know where she is. She supposedly returned to her house about an hour ago. What happened? Why isn't she there?"

The woman on the phone seemed to try to control herself and calm down.

"She, well, she hasn't been home for a couple of days."

_WHAT?_

_A couple of DAYS?_

"Why? What happened? Did someone kidnap her?"

The woman or Amu's mom breathed deeply.

"No. It wasn't like that."

"So, what was it?"

A few seconds passed before the woman could answer. There was an obvious trail of anger but she seemed to cover it up a bit.

_What had happened? Why wasn't Amu home?_

…

…

"She ran away."

My mouth opened wide from amazement.

_She ran away?_

_Amu ran away?_

_Why didn't she tell me?_

"If you see her, tell her to come back to the house."

"Sure." I answered.

"That ungrateful little bitch…" the woman said, in a whisper. Then she hung up.

I returned the cell phone to my pocket and felt a bit worried, still trying to digest what her mother had told me.

_Amu ran away._

_And she had lied to where her house was. _

She obviously went somewhere else to hide, instead of returning home.

I tossed the umbrella towards the side and ran out, into the rain, and down the street.

"Amu!" I screamed, trying to find her.

"I shouldn't have let her go on to her 'house' alone! She could have been kidnapped by now! Doesn't she know that she faces danger, walking around at night?"

A thought made me reflect on my feelings.

_But why am I so worried about her? It's not like she was my relative or my __**girlfriend**__…Why do I feel this way?_

…

_Wait._

_I didn't fall in love with her right?_

…

_No._

_That would never happen again._

_I'm just looking for her because…_

_I'm her Hero._

I ran around for about 20 minutes, as the innocent rain turned into a storm.

The giant water droplets fell over my shirt & pants and soon enough, I was completely soaked. My hair fell onto my face, also now completely wet, and no longer as it was styled.

"AMU!" I kept on screaming, stopping at the park's basketball court.

I fell on my knees, feeling useless.

"I said I was her hero and savior, yet I can't save her right now. I'm useless."

My hands turned into fists remembering this.

_She could be in grave danger, and I can't save her._

_Useless, useless…_

My vision got fogged up as tears escaped my eyes, falling onto the concrete floor.

"I-I can't-can't give up."

I got up, almost staggering, as the tears stopped.

Then, looking up at the cloudy night sky,

"AMU! WHERE ARE YOU!"


	7. Chapter 7: And She Stopped Breathing

**A Note From The Author:**

Sorry for taking so long guys! We were having exams and just on Saturday I had the admission exam for the school I want to enter…

Short chapter because I am sleepy and because it looked nice to end it right there^^

**Chapter 7:**

…**.And She Stopped Breathing…**

There was one place she could be at…. The place where I laid eyes on her for the first time...

I ran to the forest and cut between never ending branches and rocks as I screamed out her name.

"Amu! Amu! Where are you?"

The rain slightly diminished as I went deeper into the forest, ignoring my aching feet.

_Amu, are you in here?_

_What would I do if I lost her? _

Her parents would be pissed off and I would feel guilty for the rest of my life, wondering if I could have done better as her hero.

It was just then when I saw something pink. My heart gave a leap as I ran towards there and sure enough, found Amu there, completely soaked and breathing heavily.

"Amu! Amu! Are you alright?"

She didn't respond, and was having a hard time breathing as I thought of what to do next.

I had to get her somewhere where they could help her.

Inching closer to her, I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Don't worry Amu, I'll help you."

I jogged out of the forest and into the cloudy night sky, stopping a bit to relax.

"Kukai"

Amu's lips parted as she said my name, shocking me.

"What is it Amu? Are you alright? Are you having a hard time breathing? Don't worry I'll get you to a safe place. Just hang in there, alright?"

I gave her a fake smile and acted relaxed.

"I can't hold on forever…so please just don't try your best. I'm a lost cause."

She smiled at me for awhile as I just stared and frowned at her, trying to understand what she meant.

"What-"

But I was interrupted by her sweet sound once again.

"Arigato, Kukai….Don't feel guilty…."

She closed her eyes and stopped breathing, as I just stared at her, tears filling up my eyes once more…

* * *

**Review review review!** To save amu's life!

ONEGAI ;_;


	8. Chapter 8: Pale Lips

**Chapter 8:**

**Pale Lips**

* * *

**Amu POV:**

Something warm picked me up from the cold, wet forest floor. I heard someone's voice a bit later, a man's voice talking to me, so I strained to understand his words.

"Don't worry, Amu, I'll help you."

My heart stopped for a minute.

I had heard that voice before.

_Who could it-?_

Then I understood.

Kukai.

_Why had he come? Wasn't I already done with him?_

_Did he come to save me?_

I laughed in my head.

_Huh. _

_Even if he saved me right now, He couldn't save me from the future._

_I am destined to-_

My heart gave a jolt as I finally realized something.

_Kukai is the very first person to come to my rescue._

_He is the only different one._

_Poor him, he's giving all his effort into helping me today._

_Little does he know that his efforts are in vain._

"Kukai."

He looked a bit shocked.

"What is it Amu? Are you alright? Are you having a hard time breathing? Don't worry I'll get you to a safe place. Just hang in there, alright?"

He smiled at me.

"I can't hold on forever…so please just don't try your best. I'm a lost cause."

I had to show him that it was alright, so I added a smile.

He opened his mouth and said something, but I interrupted him.

"Arigato, Kukai…Don't feel guilty..."

This was it.

I was ready for death.

Living wasn't really what I expected, so I closed my eyes and let the sickness come over me.

* * *

**Kukai POV:**

I looked at the pink-haired angel in my hands, while the tears strolled down my cheeks.

"Amu! Amu!"

I yelled her name a couple of more times, but it was no use.

_Why had this happened? If only I could have reached her a few minutes earlier, she could still be here… with me…_

Then I understood.

My feelings.

I liked Amu.

I guess since the very first time I saw her, the feelings were planted into me, like a seed, and every time I would be with her, they would grow, eventually leading me to this.

_Why hadn't I realized this before?_

_Why now when…_

I held her tighter, not wanting to let go, as a strong wind blew.

Her pale angel-face captured my attention.

Why was she so beautiful?

My hand unconsciously caressed her cheek, and then her jawbone.

It finally rested on her neck as I thought more about her.

How would it have been if she would have stayed at my house?

Why did she have to leave today? When there's a storm?

_Ba-dum._

_Wait._

_What was that?_

_A heartbeat?_

The tears stopped as I hurriedly focused my hand on her neck again.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

_Amu was still alive?_

"Amu, Amu!" I yelled at her, but she wouldn't answer.

I placed my ear to her open lips, and then I knew.

She was gasping silently for air, but because of the storm, I couldn't hear.

I looked all around, but there was no one to help.

_What should I do?_

If I didn't act fast, she would die…

_I'll have to do it._

The only person available to help her was me, her hero.

I nodded to myself and gathered my confidence,

As I neared her pale pink lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Her Feelings & My Secret

**Chapter 9:**

**Her Feelings & My Secret **

**Utau POV**

"Come on Utau~!"

"Okay~ wait~!"

I ran over to Hikaru as he opened the umbrella. We stood close and I grabbed his hand. It had started raining really hard just a while ago out of the blue. Hikaru and I had been on a date at the park and it was ruined because of this damn rain.

"Our date was sooooo ruined because of this weather," I sighed.

Hikaru looked at me.

He chuckled.

"Don't worry pumpkin, let's have another date soon, alright?"

His hands reached for my chin, and pulled me closer to him. Then he planted a small sweet kiss on my lips.

I blushed and looked down.

He grabbed my chin again.

"What? Disappointed?"

He smiled.

Then he pulled me closer and kissed me again, this time, passionately.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed it.

_This kiss reminds me…_

I opened my eyes instantly and separated myself from Hikaru and looked down.

"What's wrong, Utau? Did you not like it?"

I shook off the shock from my face and looked up at him with a smile.

"Dumb Hikaru, I couldn't breathe anymore…"

He laughed loudly.

"Sorry, Utau~!"

He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

_Why did I think of __**him**__ during the kiss…?_

We talked a bit and laughed during the walk to my house.

The rain had turned into a storm and a cold breeze passed by us. I shivered as he pulled me close.

We passed the park's main gate and walked past the small forest next to it.

I sighed again, taking a look at the forest, the one place where good memories were held.

Hikaru and I kept on walking, and that's when I saw it.

At first it was just a shadow running out from the forest.

_Who could that be?_

_Maybe someone had buried a body?_

That last thought was the effect of having watched too many murder mystery shows.

I ignored it a bit, but then the image became more focused.

I recognized that shape.

_Who could it…?_

_Wait._

_Kukai?_

Soon enough, I could tell it was him.

_But..._

_Wait._

My heart plummeted as I saw his lips caressing another girl's mouth below him.

He was hugging her so tenderly…

I didn't know what to say or how to react.

I looked down and grabbed Hikaru's arm.

"What…?"

"Let's turn this way," I said, pulling him away from the direction of those two.

Something was wrong with me.

My chest felt cold and broken.

That girl was receiving his heart.

Yes.

His heart.

He was the guy that kept on appearing in my dreams and in my heart.

The guy that…

…

Had appeared in my last passionate kiss with Hikaru.

_Kukai._

I felt so wrong.

What was wrong with me?

Was this…jealousy?

Or was it that I still loved Kukai?

**Amu POV**

"Amu! Are you alright?"

A voice was calling out to me.

I felt coldness around me…wet.

_Water?_

"Amu!"

The voice again.

I opened my eyes and focused on the figure above me.

But, soon, the tiredness came over me and I closed my eyes once more.

**Kukai POV**

I separated myself from her, and called her name lots of times.

"Amu! Are you alright? Amu!"

She opened her eyes a bit but then closed them again.

I felt her forehead.

_Hot._

"She has a fever. I better get her home right now."

I grabbed her and put her on my back, carrying her piggy-back style.

The rain was finally letting up, so I could run much better.

Thank god I hadn't given up soccer practice so I could run this fast.

I ran over puddles and felt the water splash into my shoes. Soon enough, my feet were freezing.

I rounded a corner and came up in front of my house, stopping in front and catching my breath.

"Finally. We're here."

I walked up to the front door and knocked.

We were greeted by my mom's shocked face.

"What in the world…?"

I walked inside hurriedly and hurried to my room.

There, I placed Amu on the bed and turned to look at my mother, who had followed me to find out what was going on.

"Mom. She has a fever, so can you please take care of her?"

She looked at me curiously.

"Of course, baby, but what happened? You're all wet!"

I looked around my room for clean clothes.

"I'll tell you later, but please do this for me," I grabbed the clothes and a towel, and then turned to face her. "I'll take the downstairs bathroom. You can take mine so you don't have to move around much."

I walked out quickly and headed downstairs.

After the shower, I ran upstairs to see how she was doing.

I opened the door and found a doctor checking her pulse.

My mom spotted me and motioned for me to come.

"He's just giving her a check-up for now. Just in case."

I nodded understandingly as I looked over at the sleeping angel on my bed. Her pink lips were parted slightly, taking in small breaths of air.

_She really is beautiful._

"Oh? She's waking up." The doctor said.

Sure enough, Amu was opening her eyes a bit. She looked around the room, confused I guess, then turned back to look at me.

"Where am I?"

I chuckled, glad that she was getting better.

"I brought you back home because you got sick, Amu."

She looked around the room again.

"Oh."

I tried to act surprised.

"You're not going to thank me? Okay, then. I wasn't really expecting you to. I'll go get a sandwich."

I turned around to leave when I heard Amu's voice.

"Fine. Thanks Kukai."

A grin crept onto my face.

I turned around.

"That's more like it. But I really am going to make myself a sandwich."

I walked out the door while the phone rang downstairs.

My mom ran past me to answer the phone.

_She's just got a fever and I acted all concerned._

_Well, at least she's getting better._

**Amu POV**

Kukai and his mom were finally out of the room.

I turned to look at the doctor.

"You know, right?"

He looked up at me.

"If you don't take care of yourself, this is going to keep happening. You could eventually-."

I interrupted him.

"I know that, doctor. Thanks for clarifying that again for me. But I have a favor to ask you."

He looked up at me suspiciously.

I looked out the window for a while.

There was no rain anymore. Only the cool breeze remained as evidence for the earlier storm.

_The storm._

_The forest._

_Kukai._

I looked down at my hands, while I felt a bitter-sweet taste engulf my mouth.

He had saved me yet again, although I didn't ask him to.

Someone actually cared for me, and that made me feel guilty.

No one could save me from the illness slowly creeping over my body.

The illness that would one day take my life, and Kukai wouldn't be able to save me then.

I looked back up at the doctor, a tear strolling down my cheek.

"Please keep this between us. Don't tell them."

He exchanged a shocked glance, but proceeded to slowly nod his head.

I looked out the window once more, another tear falling onto the bed.

_I'm so sorry, Kukai._


	10. Chapter 10: Heartbeat

**Chapter 10**

**Heartbeat**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Finally got to writing (transcribing) this chapter from my notebook, where it's been for several months. I'm sorry for the long wait. My parents got divorced and depression + work got in the way of many things. Feel free to comment about the chapter in your review, (What did you like the best? What scenario would you like to see in the following chapters?) Ever since I wrote the story I know the end, but the chapters to getting there, have been thought up on the spot.

* * *

The next day I was feeling better. The doctor had given Kukai's mom the medication I had left at my old 'home' and she had given it to me right away, fussing over my temperature and well-being in a caring, motherly way.

The door opened and she appeared, carrying a breakfast tray and a huge smile. I smiled as well, although, a bit sleepy.

"Good morning, Amu~! I brought you your breakfast."

She laid the tray on top of my legs and I slowly sat up.

"Thank you."

She fussed around with the napkin and the eating utensils in the tray, muttering something about hygiene, but I couldn't really listen well, the cold affecting my senses. Once she was done, her hand met my forehead, checking my temperature. She smiled.

"You are really a fast healer, aren't you, Amu?"

I nodded sweetly.

_Yeah, I WISH._

"Anyways," she started, turning around and walking to some sort of bookshelf, "The doctor said to keep giving you the medicine until there was absolutely no sign of any cold."

Her fingers fumbled with one of the shelves, pulling out the medicine, and then continued to walk towards me.

_Ewww. Meds._

I think she saw me wince, because she laughed.

"Don't worry, Amu. It's not a needle."

I took the medicine which was the liquid type (they always lie about the flavor. "NEW STRAWBERRY FLAVOR!" Yeah, right. IT STILL TASTES LIKE FREAKING MEDICINE!) and Kukai's mom left, leaving me to my breakfast.

Last night, the doctor kept his promise and told them it was just a little 'fever'. Then, after the doctor left, she moved me to her room. I guess it's because she thought it was unacceptable for her son to be in the same room as another girl.

I laughed. Parents.

Anyway, all I could say was that her room looked like a princess's hideout. There was a canopy on top of the bed, everything was covered in pink and white and even the mattress was frilly and stuff. Whereas Kukai's room was boyish and appropriate for his age.

_Where is he anyway?_

I hadn't heard him at all after last night.

Taking one last bite of my breakfast, I got out of bed, and put on the pink slippers that were next to it. The pajamas Kukai's mom had given me were a bit big on me, but I hadn't complained.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found Kukai's mom making sandwiches.

"Oh why, hello, Amu," she smiled, noticing me, "You already finished your breakfast?"

I nodded.

She returned to making the sandwiches, carefully placing the mayonnaise on the bread.

"May I help?" I asked, interested.

"Sure. Come over here and sit."

I sat down on a chair and she made space for me on the table, while she handed me napkins and then pointed to the finished sandwiches.

"Wrap them up and place them in the picnic basket, while I pass them to you."

I was handed the first sandwich as I began to wrap. Meanwhile, she started humming.

I continued to wrap, sandwich #: 2,4,7,9,12,..

"Are we going on a picnic to an elementary school? These are a lot of sandwiches."

"Oh, no, honey. Since today was my day off, I decided to bring sandwiches to Kukai at soccer practice. Of course, it's also for his team."

_Wait. _

_So, Kukai wasn't still sleeping in his room?_

I laid the sandwich currently in my hand on the table, turning to face her completely.

"When did he go? I really didn't see him all morning."

"Well, he left long before you woke up. Speaking of which," She looked at me, eyes sparkling with excitement, "Would you like to go with me? I'm sure Kukai would like to see you."

I nodded hurriedly and returned to wrapping the sandwiches, before the blush completely took over my face.

_What the hell is up with me? Am I still sick or something?_

I shook my head quickly.

_It was just that he was kind of hot, nothing else. _

_kind of._

_Sort of._

_Okay, ALOT._

I shook my head quickly again, trying to clear my mind.

_Sandwiches. Yes. Wrapping sandwiches. _

_That is what is important right now. _

_Learn the art of wrapping sandwiches._

Good thing Kukai's mom was humming and totally not paying attention to me. I must have looked like a weirdo.

About half an hour later, we arrived at the high school. I got out of the car, carrying the picnic basket, and just stood there, in complete awe.

This high school was WAY bigger than mine back 'home'.

"Whoa," I said. Kukai's mom closed the car doors and then stood next to me, smiling.

"Well, let's get going to the field. There are some hungry grown boys waiting for us."

We walked around the school and got to the back, where, sure enough, some guys in uniforms ran around a little ball. Kukai's mom pointed over to the guy that was taking the lead.

"That's Kukai. He makes me so proud!"

Brownish-reddish hair poked out from the rest, while he moved swiftly, in charge of the ball. I smiled unconsciously, and my chest started feeling something different.

My heartbeat.

There was a loud Plock! as Kukai's foot came in contact with the ball and it flew towards the goal, missing the goalie and making contact with the net. The rest of the team cheered and he gave some high fives, grinning from ear to ear.

His mom escaped from my side and ran over to him.

"Kukai! Mom is so proud of you!"

The guys surrounding Kukai looked over to see where the voice came from, only to dodge swiftly as she sped to her goal. Kukai.

His shocked face was all I saw before the impact.

"You are the best! My baby!" She said, rubbing her face against his, arms completely around him.

Kukai, on the other hand, was trying to figure out how to get out of the hug. His team snickered, looking at his embarrassed face.

I laughed internally. It was a pretty funny sight.

"Haha, yeah, okay mom. Can you let go of me now?" He nervously looked at her, trying not to hurt her feelings. Kukai looked so uncomfortable, it was hard not to laugh at his current predicament.

_Hahaha! Look at his face!_

Before I could do anything to prevent it, a laugh escaped my mouth and found its way out, onto the field. Everyone turned to look at me. I had forgotten that no one had even sensed my presence. I covered my mouth with one hand but everyone had already seen me.

Kukai looked up, confused, but then grinned as he saw my face. He raised a hand up as a greeting.

"Feeling better already?"

Kukai's mom instantly let go of him and ran over to me, taking a hold of the picnic basket.

"Amu and I made sandwiches for you boys, since you've been training hard~."

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Hell yeah!"

"Damn I'm hungry."

"I really need some nutrients or else I'll die~."

"Dude, Your stomach is a bottomless pit."

The boys ran over to Kukai's mom, who had already started to set up on a picnic table nearby. Some of them stared at me, wondering, I guess, who the hell I was. Kukai appeared next to me, staring over to where my attention was. I hadn't realized he was there until he spoke up.

"So," he said, startling me, "Do you feel any better?"

I had to look up at him. Damn, he was taller than me.

"Yeah," I said, smiling, "Your mom took really good care of me."

He laughed and scratched the back of his head in nervousness, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. She's a little _too_ caring."

I held up an X with my arms.

"No, not at all! I'm really grateful."

I bowed, showing my gratitude. He laughed again and I felt him ruffle my hair. A tingliness instantly washed over my body.

"Anyways, did you see me play?"

"Yeah," I said, getting up from my bow, "You were really good!"

He looked away from me and back at the picnic table while his arms rested at the back of his head. Then, his eyes wandered over to me and he shot me a seductive glance. Those electric green eyes played with my heart, making it beat erratically.

"I bet you already fell for me, huh?"

...

His remark caught me off guard, and I instantly felt the warmness of my face.

"Wha-What?!" I asked, startled.

The serious, sexy and seductive glance let on for a few other seconds until it got replaced by a teasing and playful one. His arms also came down from the back of his head and came down to his stomach, laughing.

"Hahaha!" He laughed while I pouted.

"That was not funny." I held my arms crossed. His finger flicked my nose, sending another tingliness over my body.

"You are so cute, Amu."

My cheeks felt hot again, leaving me speechless.

He was already running off toward the picnic table, leaving me standing in the middle of the field, like an idiot.

_Why did he have to do that?_

I internally cursed myself for being so easy. That was a problem in my old school, it made me vulnerable.

_Calm down, Amu, return to your normal self._

I breathed in and out.

Once the blush and tingling was gone, I ran over to the picnic table. I took a seat next to Kukai, who was already midway though a sandwich, shoving its contents down his throat in a manly manner.

His teammates elbowed each other and looked at me, as if I were a new species.

_What the heck is up with these guys?_

I decided to ignore them and grab a sandwich, then stare out to the scenery, which were just trees.

"Sooo, Kukai," one of the guys said, making Kukai look up from his food, now on his 2nd sandwich, with half of it in his mouth. I also looked up, interested, but at the same time taking a bite out of my sandwich. Kukai's mom was talking with the coach, a few yards away, oblivious to us at the table.

"Yeaam?" Kukai said, the sandwich making him barely understandable.

The guys looked at each other, as if exchanging secret messages. The one that had talked at the beginning directed his attention back to Kukai, after taking a look at me.

"Your girlfriend's pretty cute." He nodded towards me.

It took me a while to process what he was saying. This is how my brain thought:

_Kukai has a pretty girlfriend._

_From what I know, Kukai has no girlfriend._

_His teammate nodded towards me and so did everyone else._

_So, everyone thinks I'm his girlfriend._

_Oh, yeah._

_I finally figured it out._

_Cool._

…

_Wait._

_WHAT?!_

The violent choking from my side made me leave my thoughts and react. Kukai had been even more shocked than me, if his current predicament was any indication. I hit him hard on the back, (while everyone looked alarmed) and made him calm down.

When he finally returned to normal non-choking-on-his-sandwich-Kukai, I sat back down and sighed.

"So," the teammate said, "What about Utau? You already forgot about –"

Kukai slammed his fist on the table interrupting the guy. Everyone looked over at him, taking the seriousness in.

_Utau?_

_Who is Utau?_

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HER AGAIN." He lifted his head and shot a murderous glare over to the guy that had talked. Shivers ran throughout my body. This was no joke. I had never seen Kukai act this way before.

The murderous glare disappeared and he hung his head, getting up from the table and walking away. We all watched as he made his way towards another part of the school.

_Why did he get so mad?_

_Was this Utau person important to him?_

It seriously bothered me.

Someone poked my back, so, I turned around and found the entire team looking at me.

"What are you waiting for?"

I looked at them, confused.

"What -?"

But they turned me around again and pushed me gently.

"Aren't girlfriends supposed to cheer their boyfriends up? Go after him!"

I turned my head around.

_Girlfriend?!_

"No, umm I'm not-"

"Just go after him!"

They pushed me harder this time, sending me running towards where Kukai had disappeared.

"Damn it!"

I guess I had no choice but to follow Kukai and see what was wrong with him. Although it did scare me.

_Maybe he would want to be alone or something._

I followed a small pathway towards the side of the school, covered with trees, the perfect emo scenery.

"Kukai?" I said, softly, not wanting to disturb him.

I walked a bit more until I found him, sitting on a bench, bangs covering his face. I felt a bit afraid as I neared him, but the need to console him was greater. I sat down and Kukai looked at me, taking notice that I was there. Although he looked away a second later. I also looked away at the scenery, trying not to make him uncomfortable. An eternity seemed to pass by before anyone spoke up.

"Sorry."

I turned to him, but he was still looking away.

"For what?" I asked, softly.

"For what happened back there. I just..." But he cut off, looking down.

After a bit of more silence, he sighed.

"Utau was my girlfriend some time ago."

I felt a small, unfamiliar pain in my chest when he said the word girlfriend.

_Why is this?_

"We were friends in middle school up until when I finally confessed my feelings to her. She was the prettiest girl in school and I was just one of the soccer guys, but she said yes."

He looked forward, his hair coming out of his face, revealing a gentle smile and hopeful green eyes.

"She was my first love."

_Ow._

The same pain came again.

He stayed like that a while longer, looking longingly up into the sky. But the smile faded and so did the glance from his eyes, turning disillusioned and somewhat sad.

"But it came to an end."

He scoffed, once again looking down and his hair retaking the place in hiding his face.

"Can't believe I was so stupid."

Curiosity hit me.

_Why had a relationship with the girl Kukai loved so much, come to an end?_

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"She cheated on me."

His hands balled into fists.

"Utau had decided to meet _him_ for another date, and I saw them… kissing."

I noticed he was clenching his teeth along with trembling fists.

"I was so blind. Everyone knew but me."

A tear traveled down his cheek, falling down to his hands.

That's when I decided it had to stop. No one should cry for someone who did them wrong. Least of all, Kukai. Someone who had his heart in his hand, and didn't think twice to save anyone.

My hands found their way to Kukai's fists, holding them gently.

His surprised face came to look at me, hair no longer covering his emerald eyes. I could see another tear was threatening to come down, but I rapidly wiped it away.

"I can't tell you what to feel or what to think, nor can I tell you that these feelings will pass, because truly, I've never been in this situation before. But I can tell you I'll be by your side, listening to whatever you have to say. You can count on me."

I smiled reassuringly. Hopefully Kukai would stop dwelling on the negative and see the positive.

Now with me.

His hands calmed down and unclenched. Then he held mine, carefully. There was a sudden electric feeling throughout my body after that single touch.

His eyes looked at me directly.

"Thanks, Amu, I-"

"Amu! Kukai! Where are you kids? Now's not the time to play hide and seek!"

We both jumped up from the sound of Kukai's mom calling us, alarmed.

"We're over here!" I shouted, then I shot a glance at Kukai.

"We should go now," He said, plainly.

"Ha ha, Yeah." I turned and started running, off towards where I came earlier.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

"_I´ll be by your side, listening to whatever you have to say, You can count on me."_

_What kind of stupid, sappy line is that?! I just embarrassed myself in front of him!_

_Stupid, Stupid, Stu- huh?_

Someone grasped my hand and turned me around, rapidly.

Before I could understand what had just happened, I felt my body hit another more muscular one. The hand on my wrist moved itself to my waist, meeting another and pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you, Amu. Truly."

I just froze in place, shocked, as the electricity passed though my body and the blush crept onto my face.

_Kukai._

He let go and smiled.

My shocked expression was still plastered on my face. And I can assure you the blush was still there, as well.

He laughed.

"You really are cute."

I pouted a bit, but he just laughed again.

"Now let's go back to my mom and those delicious sandwiches."

He playfully hit me and then ran off.

And there I was, again, left with the heating blush and altered heartbeat, smiling like an idiot.


End file.
